Computing devices generate, use, and store data. The data may be, for example, images, documents, webpages, or meta-data associated with the data. The data may be stored on a persistent storage. Stored data may be deleted from the persistent storage.
A backup of the data stored on a computing device may be backed up by storing it on a second computing device. The second computing device may be geographically separated from the computing device.
Different computing devices in a distributed system may have different computing resources. For example, a first computing device may have 16 processing cores while a second computing device may have 4 processing cores. Differences in computing resources may preclude a one-size fits all approach in distribute systems.